


up the hill

by sunflower_8



Series: halloween countdown-- october twenty nineteen [4]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Ghost!Mikan, Ghosts, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Death, Mild Angst, Not Beta Read, Short, i'm really sorry bout that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-08 08:49:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21233066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflower_8/pseuds/sunflower_8
Summary: there's a wisp beside a baby cherry tree





	up the hill

there’s a ghost on the hill with the cherry tree.

the tree is tiny, and ibuki mioda calls the hill “baby cherry tree hill”, because it’s a fitting title, all things considered. in the start, she went there to practice music, shouting her melodies down to the creek near her former high school. it’s a place of peace and freedom from accidentally annoying her friends, because screaming her vocal chords out in someone’s living room grew to be inconvenient. it’s a place for her to be herself.

it was the fifth day of march when she went up that hill, heaving an amp and guitar. when she arrived, she had company.

mikan tsumiki. she passed away twenty years ago, when the abusers of her childhood took advantage of her and murdered her in cold blood. she wasn’t found for days, because few people went up baby cherry tree hill. when she was discovered, she was a corpse. now, she is a ghost glowing faint purple, waiting years for someone to accept her, forgive her for her past sins she bears on her shoulders like atlas.

ibuki was the first to forgive. she returned everyday like it was a pilgrimage, making mikan smile and laugh and feel alive. it was a purpose she was more dedicated to than music, because mikan was lonely and needed someone to talk to. ibuki was waiting for someone to listen to, her words all spread on paper, and she needed more voices. somewhere between trust and listening, there was love.

there’s a cherry tree on the hill with the ghost.

  
the ghost is lovable, kind,  _ beautiful _ , and ibuki mioda calls the hill “home”.

**Author's Note:**

> haha
> 
> s o 
> 
> basically i didn't finish my hw today or get a chance to work on this because school activities and stuff lolzer. so basically this is like a shortened version of what was meant to be a very long fic. i promise you that tomorrow's is actually full length. sorry everyone.


End file.
